A Morning's Workout
by Artisticmom2
Summary: Jon comes upon Hoshi, swimming laps, in the local pool.  A strenuous workout ensues.  Will they ever get to breakfast?  Rated M for later chapters! Reviews are gratefully requested!
1. Chapter 1

Jon walked towards the pool in the predawn hush. _Enterprise_ was visiting Risa again on their way through to another assignment and there was time to give everyone plenty of shore leave. Needless to say his crew was happy. It had been too long since the last one and people were getting antsy, himself included.

Jon was looking forward to swimming laps this morning. Bits and pieces of last night's nightmare were still floating through his head. It had been several years since the Xindi mission but they still visited him in his dreams on too many occasions. The nightmares changed from night to night, but the players always remained the same. He was trying to save the Earth, trying to save humanity, trying to save Hoshi. Perhaps if he swam enough laps he would be tired enough to sleep peacefully through the night. Perhaps if he swam enough laps he would stop rethinking and second-guessing every decision he had ever made. He knew there were plenty of those, and not all of them pertained to the Xindi.

Pulling open the doors to the indoor pool facility Jon inhaled the familiar smells of chlorine, warmth, and dampness.

_Some things don't change from planet to planet_. He thought as he smiled. He could feel the tension start to leave his body.

_At least I'll have the pool to myself this early_. It was at least an hour before dawn. He loved the noise and confusion of water polo but for laps, there was nothing like an empty and quiet pool.

Changing and walking into the pool area proper Jon was surprised to hear the gentle splashing of someone else swimming laps. Considering that most of the population here chose to party all night it was surprising to see anyone else awake at this predawn hour. Picking a lane, he looked over to see who was swimming so early.

The swimmer cut through the water with neat efficient strokes. As the swimmer came towards his end of the pool all he could tell was that it was a female in a black one-piece racer suit. Choosing a lane Jon dropped his gear and started to do warm up stretches. The swimmer came to the side of the pool and grasped the edge for support as she stopped for a moment.

Jon glanced over and was startled.

"Hoshi?"

Bobbing up to grab the towel lying on the pool deck, the swimmer took off her goggles and wiped her face. She turned at the sound of Jon's voice and smiled.

"I didn't see you there, Captain." Hoshi said, breathless. She pulled herself out of the pool and sat on the edge taking a sip of water from her bottle. "Why are you up so early? I'd thought you still be catching up on your sleep after our last mission."

Jon couldn't help but notice how good her lithe form looked as she waited for his answer. He was distracted by the way the water ran off her hair and down her neck into the top of her swimsuit.

"No, I couldn't sleep," he muttered, unwilling to admit the truth.

He tore off his t-shirt and started limbering up his arms. He turned slightly so that he didn't meet her gaze as he pulled first one arm and then the other. He rotated his shoulders and worked his neck back and forth. As he stretched he remembered the first time he had met Hoshi, so many years before.

Her brother, Tsuki, had been taking a class at a local university in San Francisco. Jon had been the guest teacher, on loan from Starfleet. Jon was new in town and, after striking up a conversation, her brother had taken him home to his parents' for dinner. Jon had been struck dumb when she had walked in. He remembered the flowing dark blue summer dress she had worn, her hair loose down her back, a plumeria blossom tucked behind one ear. Jon had tried to cover his awkwardness and keep his eyes on the others. Tsuki was his student and a good ten years younger than Jon was, and Hoshi was Tsuki's much younger sister.

Over the course of the semester Tsuki had invited Jon to dinner a number of times. Each time Jon wanted to say no, but couldn't help himself, and said yes. He would spend each dinner trying desperately to keep his eyes off of Hoshi and on the food. When the semester had been over he was relieved, but sad. While he had remained friends with Tsuki after leaving and going back to his training, he never forgot Hoshi, despite the obstacles he knew they would face if he ever did anything about what he felt.

When Hoshi had taken the position of Communications Officer on board _Enterprise_ she had become just as unattainable as she had been all those years before. Except that now he had the daily torture of seeing her, working with her, living with her. Even after five years on the mission, his feelings for her remained unchanged. On a fairly regular basis, he would berate himself for his wandering thoughts.

The captain had turned and effectively ended their conversation but Hoshi continued to sit and sip water, watching as he stripped off his shirt, watching the play of muscles in his tight chest and back. She also noticed the way his Speedo type suit clung to him and left little to her imagination.

_Actually, I can imagine a great deal about what's in that swimsuit and what to do with it!_ She thought and wiped at her face again to cover her growing grin.

She had always thought Jon extremely attractive in an 'older man' sort of way, but she knew that she was out of his league. She knew he would never look at her as a woman. All the years she had known him he had always treated her like Tsuki did, a little sister who needed looking out for.

She admired the captain for a moment longer and then thought better of it.

_My workout is waiting _She thought as she turned away.

"Well, enjoy your laps, sir. I have to finish up with my own." Hoshi said, putting her towel back on the side of the pool and replacing her goggles.

Jon turned back towards her, sitting down on the edge of the pool and reaching for his own goggles. "I didn't realize that you liked to swim," he said, trying to restart their conversation, not wanting her to leave just yet.

She paused before starting off again. "Captain! As long as we've known each other I'm surprised that you don't remember me telling you that I swam on my high school's swim team. It was the only interaction I ever got with people my own age while I was being propelled through all the advanced language courses at the university."

He smiled at her. "It must have been nice not having to deal with all those _old fogies_ that were in your language classes, at least for part of your day." Jon replied as he adjusted his goggles on his face "And yes, I forgot. It comes with old age."

Hoshi snorted, "Old age, oh _please_! I'm sure that you could out-swim me any day of the week, even if I hadn't finished half my workout already!"

Jon put on his goggles and looked at her. "Is that a challenge, Ensign? I believe Starfleet has regulations against challenging a superior officer." He paused as he zipped up his bag and tossed it away from the edge of the pool. "But Starfleet looks the other way on a friendly wager now and then. _If _you were serious, that is."

_What are you doing flirting with her? _He turned away and adjusted his goggles, mentally berating himself.

_Is he flirting with me?_

She couldn't be sure. His voice said one thing and his body language said another. They used to banter back and forth before she had joined the crew of _Enterprise_. After that everything was professional. He rarely let his guard down around her.

Jon was still staring at her, waiting for a reply.

Hoshi paused and considered his challenge. He was fresh and she had already gone through half of her workout. But she was younger, and she didn't mind continuing on with their banter. On board, Jon was always 'The Captain'. She was enjoying this. The last time they had been like this was in Brazil.

_You shouldn't be doing this… go back to your workout. _She put that thought aside.

She came to a decision. "Consider it a match then, winner gets…. What do you want to wager then, sir?"

Grinning, he said, "You have to call me Jon, as I doubt Starfleet would approve of a captain wagering with a subordinate and we're not on the ship, we're on R n'R. So let's do this as old friends and not officers. Now to the wager."

He paused, considering. "If you lose, you have to walk Porthos every night for a week. If I lose, which is highly unlikely, then I'll take you out to breakfast when we're done here at an out of the way place I know so we can catch up on old times and NOT be captain and ensign, merely two old friends."

Hoshi thought for a moment, "I think it'd better be a very good breakfast as I already walk Porthos for you on occasion, but agreed." She smiled at him and walked over to the lane next to his.

They climbed up on their respective blocks, getting into position. Hoshi shook out her arms and glanced over at him. "Shall we do a fifty freestyle, a hundred, or only a twenty-five? I don't want you to have a heart attack. I'm not sure I could lift you out of the pool." Hoshi asked him, her voice all innocence and politeness.

"Very funny. I think a 100 would be fine unless you're too tired from your workout." He tossed back.

"Great! Well then, ready, set, …."

Splash.

Hoshi was off before she said 'go'. Jon smiled at her ploy and launched himself after her. Jon was certain that his larger frame and greater muscle mass would easily overtake Hoshi. She was, after all, so much smaller then himself.

_Dainty, delicate, delectable… _His mind wandered off.

_Get your head in this race!_

He tried to refocus and catch up with her. Hoshi continued to cut through the water ahead of him with neat and efficient strokes. She was nearing the wall and executed her first flip turn. His turn came just a moment later and he pulled hard to catch up.

_What was I thinking? Flirting with Jon… he's the captain! I have to get a grip! I am not some sort of hormonal, teenage, love struck, chippie!_ Hoshi raged at herself as she pushed herself faster and faster.

_I thought I had left all of my infatuation for him back on Earth when I accepted this assignment? _

Although, she had to admit that working with him on a daily basis had been befuddling at times. He was distracting her now as she hadn't counted her strokes and started her next flip turn late. Pulling her legs in tighter during her flip she had a narrow miss, almost colliding into the wall, and then pushed off again.

Jon was no more than a stroke behind and he gained time on her as his powerful legs drove him out of the second flip turn. He kicked hard and came alongside her. They swam neck and neck through the next lap and executed their third flip turns in unison.

Jon was amazed that Hoshi was hanging in there this long after already exercising.

_But I always knew that she was stronger than she appeared, both mentally and physically._

She had grown so much in years he had known her. He had always tried to look at her like a little sister, a much **younger** little sister. All the time they had known each other before _Enterprise_ he had always looked out for her, making sure that she was taken care of.

He had been a sounding board for her career decisions when college ended for her, helping her make her way through the maze of Starfleet paper work, ensuring that she could go through the academy but not have to do some of the necessary duties so that she could concentrate on translating all the new languages that were out there.

Sure, she was stunning and he was attracted to her but he never let himself consider her past that point. He was almost twenty years her senior, surely she would want someone closer to her own age. She would never want some broken down old man who couldn't even keep up in a simple race. His distracted thoughts had cost him several strokes.

Focusing on the task at hand Jon increased his speed and cut through the water, chasing after Hoshi but to no avail. All his daydreaming had cost him too much time and Hoshi reached the wall two strokes ahead of him. Hooking her arm over the lane line Hoshi removed her goggles and grinned at Jon as he finished and then moved to the line.

"Ha, I believe you owe me something!" she crowed.

Breathing hard and removing his own goggles Jon began to congratulate her but stopped before he could utter a word. The sun was finally starting to rise and morning sunlight was peeking in the windows to the pool. The light made the water hanging onto Hoshi's skin sparkle. Her eyes were bright and her chest was heaving from the exertion.

_Get a grip!_ He thought angrily to himself.

She looked up into his face, the smile starting to fade as she looked at him, waiting for him to speak, becoming concerned at his silence and darkening expression.

"Jon, are you alright? You're looking a little flushed." She ducked under the line and came up close to him, concerned that she actually had over taxed him. While Jon had always been in great shape they had been living on a starship for the last five years, opportunities to exercise like this didn't always come regularly.

"I… I…" He had the wildest impulse that he should just kiss her. It was something he had wanted to do for a long time, but had always, always resisted. Leaning towards her "I just wanted to…."

At that moment Hoshi's wet hand slipped off the slick line where she had been hanging on, her head dipping below the water for just a moment. She kicked and propelled herself back up at the same moment his free hand instinctually shot out and grasped her around the waist. She gripped the line again, her other hand resting on his shoulder. She smiled at him in thanks, the water beading and glistening in her hair.

"Did I tire you out?" He joked, trying to get control of himself, which was hard to do. Hoshi was in his arms, wet, warm, soft, and breathing hard.

Hoshi looked up. "No, I just…" She trailed off. It was only then that she fully realized she was in his arms, pressed against Jon's hard, solid, muscled body.

He was trying to think but his mind seemed to have stopped working. "Well, I…" he started to say, looking into her eyes then down at her lips. "Congratulations." He murmured and without thinking he leaned forward and swiftly kissed her. He had meant it to be nothing more than a peck but felt her hand tighten on his shoulder. As he let his lips linger, she kissed him back.

Taking his hand off the line he reached around her and pulled them against the pool wall pressing them against each other. His other hand slid up her back to the nape of her neck, deepening their kiss. Warning bells were going off in his head but he was deaf to them. All he heard was his pulse roaring in his ears.

Panting, she broke off their kiss. "We should…get out before… we get…waterlogged."

He let her go, suddenly very aware of what he had done, how stupid he had acted, and what the repercussions could be.

She turned and pulled herself out of the pool. Trying to rein in her emotions she turned her back to him and started to towel off her hair as he got out.

He snatched up his own towel, and wrapped it around his waist. "Hoshi… I'm… we…" he stopped as she turned around to look at him.

Hoshi noted his towel and what it was covering. She made a decision. It wasn't smart, but it felt right.

Bending down she scooped up her bag and then his. Tersely she said, "Follow me."

Confused, he walked after her.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the NC-17 chapter folks. Don't read if it offends.

* * *

Leading him back towards the locker rooms she veered off to the left before they got to the locker room doors. Her heart was racing; she was shocked at the audacity of what she was planning. She walked past a sign in Risan, down a different hall, and opened the last of a long row of doors. Curious, he glanced at the door but couldn't decipher what it said.

"Where are we going? What's in here?" he asked as he entered the room behind her.

He walked into the room as the lights flickered on. Hoshi locked the door and turned to face him, her face calm but anticipation and anxiety warring inside her. She took a calming breath and answered his question.

"After all these years of visiting Risa you still haven't learned any, have you?" She asked. Jon looked sheepish. She snorted and continued, "This is a therapy room. Many pools on Risa offer water therapy and massage."

Glancing around the tiled room he saw a set of open shelves on one wall with unlit candles on top, a raised hip-height padded massage table in the center, a hot tub steaming quietly in a corner, and a large walk-in shower at the far end. Even with the lights on the room was dimly lit and several tropical looking potted plants softened the interior.

Hoshi was quiet as she set down the bags, and then spoke again with a silkier voice. "I thought this would be a better location to continue our…discussion… where we wouldn't be disturbed. The pool doesn't offer therapy sessions till the afternoon, no one will be here for hours." She said, as she located matches and lit the candles on the shelving unit, a fragrant smell slowly pervading the room. She turned back to him, a slow smile spreading across her face as came towards him and laid a hand on his still wet chest.

His sense of duty and honor kept struggling towards the surface. Jon started to splutter as he backed away from her trying to regain control over himself and the situation. "Ah, Hoshi, I really shouldn't have…out there…I was just…" he trailed off as he saw the look on her face. He was captivated by her expression, passionate and intent. Usually he only saw that when she delved into a new language. Now it was directed towards him. He swallowed. _She's so beautiful…_

"No Jon, you did, and we **will** continue with this, as I have wanted to have this 'discussion' with you for quite a long time." With every word she had taken a step closer, backing him up across the room almost into the showers. She knew that if she didn't take the lead now he would justify himself out of this, and she had waited for too many years to let this opportunity pass them by. She knew that he wanted this as much as she did. His earlier kiss was evidence of that.

Jon's mind raced. _What? She's wanted this, wanted me for years? But… I never thought…_

"But I'm your captain…" he began in one last attempt and was cut off as she poked a finger into his chest.

"Once upon a time you weren't my captain, and someday you won't be my captain again." Hoshi responded, her voice low and soft in contrast to the force of her poke.

He was momentarily speechless; he couldn't come up with a retort although he knew he should. If truth were known, he really didn't want to come up with any more excuses. He captured her finger, took her hand in his and started to caress it without thinking.

Hoshi raised her eyebrow at him in a very T'Pol-esque gesture and continued, her voice silky steel. "Now are you going to kiss me or am I going to have to…" she started to say, her hands trailing over his wet chest.

Jon's brain finally caught up with what Hoshi was saying, the feel of her hands on him sending small currents of fire through him. Taking Hoshi by the arms he kissed her softly, cutting off what she had been saying. He tryed to put what he felt for her behind that kiss. He took one step back pulling her into him and the showers kicked on spraying them with warm water.

Hoshi brought her arms up around his neck and continued the kiss, deepening it, never noticing that they were both getting wet again, lost in the feelings washing through her. She pressed herself against him, reveling in the feeling of his skin against hers. After so many nights imagining something just like this, it was finally happening, and she wanted to savor every moment.

The shower had a lower ceiling then the rest of the room and was even dimmer with its overhead light off. Water streamed out of the shower heads placed around the small enclosure spraying them from every direction. A fine mist hung in the air around them, making the air tropical and moist. Droplets began to form on their eyelashes and in their hair.

His hands slid up her wet body, caressing her soft curves until he found her face. Cupping it, his lips worked their way down her chin, tilting her head back, kissing and licking down her neck towards her collarbones. Her skin was like warm silk, she felt just as good as he had fantasied. Better, in fact.

Knowing that he was now looking at her like the woman she was, she relaxed and reveled in the sensual feelings he was evoking within her. Moaning, Hoshi brought her hands around and ran them over the hard muscles on his back, the water coursing over her hands. Often she had watched him lift weights in the gym, his back muscles bunching and knotting. She had always longed to touch them, to touch him. She ground her slick hips into him.

Part of his mind realized that he was nearing the point of no return; he briefly thought about what he was doing and what the repercussions could be, and then realized that he didn't care. He loved her, wanted her more than he had ever wanted anything else, including _Enterprise_. That realization swept over him, cementing the feeling of rightness that had started to enter him with that first tender kiss.

His mind stopped considering everything but what was before him as he felt Hoshi tug at the now sodden towel around his waist. He felt the towel come off and her hands now tugged at the waistband of his suit. Kissing his way back up the side of her neck his hands found the straps of her suit and tugged them off her shoulders. Tangling her arms with the straps he stood back and appreciated the view.

She was against the wall, stripped from the waist up, warm water running down her chest in rivulets, coursing around her perfect pert breasts and down into her suit. Water dripped off her eyelashes and her swollen lips as she gazed back at him.

_God, she's perfect, absolutely perfect_ was the last coherent thought he had for some time after that.

As Hoshi stood there against the wall of the shower, regaining her breath, taking in the sight before her, she was afforded a view of him standing there, mist swirling around him. Water glistened off his chest showing off the hard work he put in to staying in shape. His chest was hard and his abs were like a washboard. His hair was slicked back as water dripped off his chiseled chin, stubbly now in the early morning. His eyes appeared almost black in the dim light, dilated with desire.

Bending down to suckle on one of her nipples he brought it to a sharp point and teased it with his tongue while his hand found her other nipple, rolling it back and forth between his finger and thumb. She gasped in delight, allowing the sensations to overwhelm her.

Pulling her suit the rest of the way down, he let her step out of it while her hands once again found his waistband. Moving her hands aside he made short work of ridding himself of his own soaked swim suit.

Once more leaning her back against the misty wall of the shower he kissed her long and hard. His hands ran up and down her slick curves as hers ran over his back, stopping to caress his ass. Picking her up he brought her swiftly down onto himself, pushing open her folds as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He groaned in pleasure as her heat enveloped him. He stopped moving abruptly as he heard a hiss in his ear.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt… I didn't realize you were still a…"

"I'm not; it's just been… a very long time."

A flash of jealousy went through him as he wondered who had been there before him, but was quickly dismissed as she began to rock against him, pushing him further into her. Before long all he could think about was how good it felt to be inside her finally, about how it surpassed any fantasies he had had about this moment. The past didn't matter now that they had finally come together like this.

He felt her contract around him; she was so tight it was almost painful. But it was a sweet pain that drove him into her even harder as he started to reach his climax. He knew that this was a moment not to be rushed. He had wanted her for so long, never imagining that they would ever be like this, he didn't want it to end so soon.

He gently lifted her off of himself and she set her feet back down on the floor. He knew that she would have bruises later where his hands had been gripping her so hard. Hoshi moaned in frustration and kissed him passionately.

He tenderly kissed her back, murmuring into her ear. "We have all morning."

Taking some soap from the dispenser he pulled her under one of the sprays with him and began to lather her up. He took his time and ran his hands everywhere making sure she was clean. Once he was done, Hoshi did the same for him. She caressed his body as he had caressed hers.

Letting the water wash the soap away Hoshi stood on tiptoe and kissed him once more, her hands gripping his shoulders. Then letting him go she ran a trail of kisses down his neck and over his chest. Kneeling down before him, the water running over her, she pushed him gently back against the wall and took him into mouth.

Leaning his head back against the wall, eyes closed, water running over him, a gasp escaped his lips as he tangled his hands in her wet hair. Even in his wildest fantasies he couldn't have imagined feelings like this. She continued her ministrations, and he grew harder again. He knew he couldn't take much more of her hot mouth, her tongue running up and down against his length, her hands gently fondling his balls.

Coming away from the wall he pulled her up to her feet again. She looked at him, a raised eyebrow on her face, as he gathered her in his arms and stepped out of the shower. He took her to the padded massage bed and set her down on its edge. Her legs dangling off as he laid her back, he knelt above her and started kissing her from head to toe. She was so everything that Jon had ever wanted that he wanted to show her how much he desired her, how much he loved her.

Hoshi began to gasp and writhe as he stopped to nibble on a sensitive spot behind her ear; then again as he stopped to give attention to her breasts, and once more when he backed off the table, knelt at her feet and lavished attention upon her small bundle of nerves. He was evoking a depth of feeling within her that no one had ever been able to before. It was as if he was inside her brain, instinctually knowing what would bring her the most pleasure.

He flicked and ran his tongue over her again and again while his hands ran up her sides to find her breasts. He massaged them, rolling her nipples back and forth, as she sighed even louder and gripped the sides of the table for support. Taking one hand away from her breasts he gently inserted one, and then two fingers into her.

She began to pant as he began to slide his fingers in and out in a slow, drawn out rhythm. He had wanted to make this last as long as he could but Jon could feel the tension mounting within her. Speeding up, he rolled her nipple hard and Hoshi came with a scream, her hips bucking. He held onto her, continuing to lick and suck, as she endlessly shuddered in release.

Finally, she lay still, panting slightly. He kissed his way back up her body until he was lying on top of her, supporting his weight on his elbows. He smiled tenderly at her, she smiled back, limp with release. Capturing her mouth with his he slowly coaxed her back to life.

Hoshi began to run her hands over him again, responding to the devotion. When she began to grind her hips up against him he climbed off her and pulled her to her feet. Hoshi was perplexed; she didn't want this to be all about her. She wanted to show him how much she desired him. She wanted to fulfill him as much as he had for her.

Then he kissed her again, deep and hard, and then slowly turned her around. He gently pushed her forward, leaning her over the padded surface. She smiled to herself, understanding where this was going. He entered her slowly this time, savoring the feeling of sliding into her one millimeter at a time. He finally seated himself deeply in her and then began to take long, even strokes. Hoshi's hands stretched out before her like a cat waking from a nap, relishing the sensations that were washing over her. She matched his rhythm and pushed back into him, grinding her hips, bringing a moan to his lips.

Taking his hands from her hips one hand found her bundle of nerves, the other reaching forward to caress a jiggling breast. He took her slower this time, not wanting to rush things, wanting them to come together. For long moments they moved slowly, almost languidly, in unison, like they had been doing this together forever.

As Hoshi continued to push back against him he gradually picked up the pace, sensing that she was getting closer. He grew harder then he thought possible as he continued on, picking up his pace, and Hoshi moaned in her growing excitement. Sobbing out his name as she came, she drove him over the edge as he roared out in ecstasy.

After coming down off of his high, he leaned over her, both slick again, this time with sweat. He caught his breath and then whispered in her ear "What was that you were saying about me being old?"

Her laughter echoed off the tiled walls.

* * *

Epilogue

Jon and Hoshi finally did get to breakfast that morning. Although, by the time they got to the little, out of the way place that Jon had mentioned they were both starved. It was well past noon and they had worked up quite an appetite!

They talked and laughed about old times for hours until the waitress started giving them dirty looks for tying up the table for so long. Anyone looking at them never would have guessed what had gone on a few hours before.

For the rest of the two-week leave on Risa they both chose to go for an early morning swim at one of the many pool facilities on the planet. However, it just so happened that they always seemed to run into each other. Of course, that fact was never mentioned to anyone.

When the Bridge crew all reported back to _Enterprise_ it was noted how well rested the captain and the ensign both were. When asked about why they both looked so relaxed they both stated that they had each resolved to take up an exercise regime while on leave.

Needless to say, no one made any connections between the two of them, them both beginning to exercise strenuously again, and their choice of workout locales. After all, the entire bridge crew had all been a bit lax with that lately.

The rest of the Bridge crew decided to follow suit, and for quite a while the ship's gym was crowded when Alpha shift was over. But after a time this waned and then, late at night, so late that it was almost early morning, there was no one working out in the gym, except two. And no one ever saw them go in.

It was amazing what a remote to the transporters and an out-of-order sign on the door could accomplish. After all, they didn't get to go visit Risa all _that _often!

The End


End file.
